Traditionally Enterprise networks are comprised of various nodes that contribute to an overall business process. These nodes naturally or by design form groups of nodes that perform various business processes. These groups may be referred to as Business Process Application Service Groups. Examples of business processes are email services, account and financial systems for receiving and accounts payable, collaborative development environments and other processes that provide a similar function. In an operational Enterprise environment, Enterprise nodes change dynamically. Nodes are re-configured, migrated, go off line, and have varying changes throughout the life of a given node. Enterprise Administrators have the task of connecting, configuring, and maintaining these nodes to ensure the Business Process Application is carried out, in most cases, as efficiently as possible.